House of Shem
The House of Shem is the royal family of the Kingdom of Tel Shem. The precise size of the family is unknown, but it is known to comprise of thousands of members of varying degrees of fame and importance. The house is distinctive in that it is not one familial line by direct descent, but a merging of many families by selective adoption in addition to the direct bloodline. This practice was taken up after the decree of Rayat Shem in 2303 to ensure that strong candidates for governmental leadership roles could be maintained after public outcry that demanded that the royal family be more involved in the running of the country. They rule according to the tenets of the Church of Duno. The most influential member of the family is its head, the King of Tel Shem. The line of succession does not follow direct blood lineage in all instances. Instead, kings select their heir from any of the princes, be they of the kings own generation, their own blood, or an adopted prince that was summoned to fill a governmental role. History Origins Like other Shimin families, the Shem family traces their origins back to a tribal unit in the deserts of Tel Shem. Little is known of the family's existence in that period, as written records were seldom kept, but it is known that the Shem's were a large tribe and well established traders. Their earliest recorded ancestor is Sabshaala Shem, the father of the first ruler of the then-city state, Avin. It was he that initially led the Shem clan north from the desert sands in what would become the origins of the country proper. Upon Sabshaala's death, his son, Rah'bi, took control of the clan and led them around the shores of the Shimin Sea and west until he was visited vision that foresaw his people settling the land that upon which the modern city of Davara now stands. His family established a small village on the shores and, with each passing Ziarah, increasingly more Shimin settlers made the return journey with the Shems, coming to settle in the verdant holy land. The exact date of the founding is unknown, as the Shimin people of the day kept no numerical record of the passing of the years, marking time with a calender system whose primary purpose was religious, serving to ensure that the Ziarah was observed, not for chronicling events. The Terhan Exodus The Shems are said to be one of the largest underlying causes of the Terhan exodus from Tel Shem. Reports written at the time describe the rise of the budding prophet, Jofa Khendta, and how his unorthodox interpretation of the faith was suppressed at every turn by two successive heads of the conservative ruling family. Ancient scrolls still exist, penned by the king's hand and that of the Madh Abbat, calling for swift and ruthless quelling of the growing popularity of the Prophet's gathering following. Khendta went before the king of the day, Basauri Shem, to beseech his compassion. The king turned Khendta away, labelling him a madman and ordering him publicly flogged as a message to his followers. It was that year that the Prophet and his people made their journey south to the Temple in the Sands and tore it down as a symbol of intolerance that contravened the faith before leaving the desert to found their own nation. It is this event that marks that led to the formation of several countries heading east-ward, including Mittenar, Keol and Utovia. It also marks the year zero of the Terhan calender. The Lucitrean Exodus Though the precise date of the Lucitrean Exodus is listed at 1278E, sources disagree on how long the contributing factors to the event had been present before the second great migration took place. What is known is that for some time prior, several tribes (Clan Sīb, the Zebs; Clan Tr She', the Tir Shi; Clan Enga'a, the Ingar; Clan Yastm, the Yastims (Now the Yaths); Clan Y'līm, the Ylems; Clan Firīa'a, the Freers; Clan Ulon, the Olongs; Clan Tm, the Tyms; Clan Und't, the Undts; Clan Ra'abīth, the Rabeths; Clan Rath, the Raths, Clan Durīm, the Drems; and Clan Y'lana'akhras, the Yolonocrazs) had once again begun to deviate from traditional Shimin practices, in favour of a more equal treatment of both sexes and discreetly worshipping their own pantheon. The first accounts of actions being taken against these practices comes in the rein of King Fasi, who, fearing a repeat of the actions that resulted in the destruction of the Temple in the Sands, worked to suppress the group through his son, the Crown Prince, Wamsi Abdleed. Documents from the time suggest that his successive efforts failed to curb the practices and, upon the death of the Fasi and the ascension of Wamsi to the throne, culminated in the clans being cast out of the kingdom. Experts question this account, pointing to evidence of Wamsi's weak leadership in later years and his unwillingness to provoke conflict. Such experts cite other texts, which suggest that the clans felt oppressed and left of their own volition and that Wamsi hurriedly declared them banished to assert his new authority for all to see. Notable current members *Vaisul (Born: 3016) - The current king of Tel Shem, and head of the Shem family. *Zivit (Born: 3019) - The wife of Vaisul. *Fa'ad (Born: 3018) - The king's eldest brother and close confidante. During the reign of his father, Batrud, he ran the nations coffers. In his age, he has become an eccentric recluse, famed for his philanhropic giving and his refusal to deal directly with women. *Simcha (Born: 3052) - Current head of the Department of Foreign Interests and Affairs. *Aaliyah (Born: 3057) - The latest wife of Simcha, famed for her political activism in aid of various causes, both domestic and international. *Gedalya (Born: 3041) - Eldest biological son of Vaisul and the current Director of National Security, overseeing the country's military might and intelligence community. *Ched (Born: 3034) - Owner of the Medco pharmaceuticals company and the Chief of Public Health *Telem (Born: 3037) - Chief of the National guard and Supreme Magister of the High Court of Appeal *Uzza (Born: 3048) - Head of the Department of Public Welfare and National Development *Yediya (Born: 3049) - The second biological son of the king and head of the national treasury. Notable past members Sabshaala (Born: Unknown) - Earliest known member of the family. He was also the founder of the city-state of Avin Rah'bi (Born: Unknown) - Son of Sabshaala. He led the Shimin people to expand beyond Avin, including establishing the holy city of Davara Bausari (Born: Unknown) - Ordered the flogging of Jopha Khendta, which was a contributing factor in the Terhan Exodus and resulting destruction of the Temple in the Sands. Wamsi Abdleed (Born: 1253) - Declared a number of clans exiled from Tel Shem (The Lucitrean Exodus). This event is now largely recognised as having been a voluntary emmigration. Opposition to and criticism of the House of Shem The Shimin royal family has often been a source of criticism throughout the world, and within their own borders. One of the primary criticisms is that the leadership of the country is theocratic and unelected, leading some to complain that there is a natural inclination amongst the ruling body to not consider minorities living within the country and ignoring the obvious disparities between the standards of living for the majority of Shimin families and those of non-Shimin origin. Many countries and equal rights groups have been quick to point out that the country has a poor track record on equality for women in terms of the provision of employment and education and claim that the Shimin culture itself is one that works to keep women beneath men. These groups contest that the Shems should be using their power to help level the playing field for women with legislation and social reform. The Shem family have also attracted criticism for their stance against homosexuality and what they consider deviant lifestyles. Citing their religious text and numerous decrees from Madh Abbats, they have maintained that the criminalisation of transvestitism, homosexual acts and transsexuality are anything from morally justified to necessary for the foundation of decent society. Even those who agree with thise stance have, on occasion, decried the physical punishments given out for these crimes. By extension, the country refuses to permit the construction of temples to faiths outside of the state religion, including multi-faith worship centres. Whilst worship of other faiths is not illegal in the country, it is heavily stigmatised and preaching other religions in a public space is an offence that can be punished with extensive fines or prison sentences. Tel Shem is infamous for the practice of hunting wizards. According to national and religious law, practioners of magic are to be put to death by burning. In Tel Shem, these burnings are often public and, if there is deemed to be sufficient evidence, performed without trial so as to keep the alleged heretics from tainted the consecrated ground of the religious courts. Many groups have lobbied against and protested this practice, claiming it is little short of government-sponsered murder, which is illegal under international law. The Shems have refused to alter their practices in regards to the treatment of wizards in their country. The Shems are also noted as one of only a handful of countries that have not signed the Declaration of Protected Rights, an Assembly of Nations document listing the rights of all people of the world in times of war and peace. Many groups point out that this is so they can continue to dscriminate freely against those they please without legal recompense from the Assembly itself. This is often decried as being underhand behaviour and deliberate compliance in criminality. The Shems have also come under fire for their aggressive policy. Whilst not always militaristic, the family have often been quick to interfere in the affairs of other countries, working their way into the situation as mediators and concerned onlookers when the situation does not directly concern them. This has led to them being perceived as meddlesome, manipulative, and often as bullies. On a more literal note, they are noted for their high-profile use of intelligence and special forces to perform targetted killings of problematic individuals, often in high-profile, non-surgical strikes that have, on occasion, caused extensive collateral damage to property and people. Category:Shimin People Category:People